


It’s As Simple As That

by Maluminspace, marriedmalum



Series: Parent sos [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marriedmalum/pseuds/marriedmalum
Summary: Michael leans gently against the door frame, taking in every single aspect of the perfect scenario in front of him, determined to make this memory as clear as possible in his mind for years to come.OrA little bit of parent muke fluff.





	It’s As Simple As That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/gifts).



> This took me a while to write but it’s for one my fave muke girls so its worth it.
> 
> Title taken from ‘baby, it’s fact’ by ‘hellogoodbye’

The early morning breeze tickles Michael’s face, delicately encouraging him into consciousness. He rubs his eyes sleepily, enjoying the way his mind is able to begin functioning at a reasonable rate for once. It makes a lovely change to wake up in such a slow and peaceful way after almost two weeks of being woken from the precious little sleep he manages to get, by a screaming infant. 

As soon as his eyes are fully open, Michael checks the time on the alarm clock next to his bed. The glowing green numbers tell him it’s 6.19am. A slight panic erupts in Michael’s chest as his parental instincts kick in. Baby Rey has usually woken up for her early morning feed long before now, meaning something must be wrong. He swings his legs out of bed and forces himself to move as fast possible out of the bedroom and into the hallway. He’s almost at the nursery door by the time he hears the gentle singing drifting from inside. Michael slows his pace and smiles to himself. Luke’s always had an angelic singing voice and Michael has always been weak for it, a trait that it seems their daughter has inherited judging by the distinct lack of crying. 

Tiptoeing gently to the open doorway, Michael listens, his smile growing as he recognises the lyrics of Luke’s ‘lullaby’. “You should know, it's true, just now the part about my love for you and how my heart's about to burst into a thousand pieces so it must be true. And they'll believe us too soon.” The hellogoodbye song had been part of the soundtrack to their teenage years and it triggers a stream of memories. The two of them drunkenly making out on Luke’s bed after Michael had sneaked a bottle of vodka into their sleepover. Luke serenading him with that very song on the first anniversary of their first kiss. Being nestled between Luke’s legs as they played video games on rainy days. Adding this and about three hundred other songs to a huge playlist for Luke to listen to when he left town for a few weeks to visit family. Years later, using the same playlist for a romantic picnic in the park, sitting on a blanket, the sun setting, wine glass in hand, waiting nervously for this song to play before asking the most important question of his life.

The memories make his heart swell like they always do but it’s even sweeter this time because the sight in front of him was the most precious thing he’d ever seen and the perfect addition to the reel of images that he relates to their special song.

Michael leans gently against the door frame, taking in every single aspect of the perfect scenario in front of him, determined to make this memory as clear as possible in his mind for years to come. The way the woodland themed nursery that he and Luke had spent months decorating, looked particularly pretty in the early morning light. The way that the huge brown stuffed bunny toy, a gift from Ashton, was propped against the wall next to the window. The way that the colourful plaque on the wall over the changing table with Rey’s name spelled out by cute animals forming the letters that had been Calum’s thoughtful gift, stood out beautifully against the muted colours that Michael had insisted should make up the majority of the room.

Most of all though, he pays special attention to his husband and their baby. Luke’s sitting in the large grey armchair next to the crib. His long curly hair still sleep ruffled and he’s wearing only his plain grey pyjama bottoms. He’s looking down at the little bundle in his arms with the softest expression that Michael could ever remember seeing in his life. Rey is staring up at her daddy with curious green eyes, silently listening to his song as she flexes her little legs. Michael adores the way she looks in her tiny white sleep-suit with yellow stars dotted all over and he swears his heart almost explodes with love at the way one of her tiny hands is wrapped around one of Luke’s long skinny fingers.

Luke’s beautiful blue eyes, although a little red and puffy from lack of sleep, seem to sparkle in the soft light and his perfect lips are pursed in the most adorable smile. He just seems to be radiating so much love that Michael can almost physically feel it washing over him. It’s just another moment that Michael can add to his ever-growing list of reasons he’s the luckiest man alive. Watching his beautiful husband cradle their perfect child whilst singing a song that’s special to them, kind of makes Michael’s heart swell and he isn’t at all surprised when a tear rolls down one of his stubbly cheeks.

As Luke’s song ends, Michael’s still lost in the moment. It startles him a little when Luke speaks, albeit still in a soft sing-song voice “I was gonna sing the song that your daddies had their first dance to at their wedding next, but if I do I think daddy Michael might start blubbering worse than he did when you were born.” 

Michael laughs as he wipes the wet trail off of his cheek. “Fuck off...” He whispers “you cried as hard as I did!” He crosses the room and perches on the arm of the chair, leaning against Luke and reaching down to stroke Rey’s soft cheek.

“No swearing in front of the baby!” Luke hisses, a playful smirk on his face. “She already looks just like you, we don’t want her to end up swearing like you too.”

Michael rolls his eyes. “Your daddy Luke is seriously talking himself out of a morning kiss, isn’t he, Rey Rey?”

Luke scoffs and reaches up to touch Michael’s face with his free hand “Like you can resist a kiss from the father of your baby!” He gently pulls Michael closer to place a soft kiss on his lips. 

It’s difficult to even stay fake mad at someone who’s kisses are this perfect. Michael melts into the soft gesture, smiling into it like a lovesick teenager. 

“Told you...” Luke grins as he pulls away gently and returns his gaze to the content baby in his arms. “Daddy Michael is so easy to manipulate, I’ll teach you all you need to know as you get older.” 

Michael fakes an offended scowl before placing a kiss to Rey’s forehead. “All you need to do to get your own way with daddy Luke is to use those pretty green eyes I gave you.” He whispers gently.

“Pft!” Luke huffs. “I’m not as much of a push over as you make me out to be, Mr Clifford-Hemmings.” 

Despite the fact that he’d had that name for over five years, it still makes Michael’s tummy flutter. He loves the fact that he and Luke belong to each other and that their combined surnames reflect that. “Hmmm, I disagree.”

Luke rolls his eyes and gently lifts the baby girl in his arms closer to Michael. “We can discuss this later.” He smiles softly. “Now take your child, I’ve been needing to pee for over an hour!”

Michael chuckles and lifts the warm little bundle out of Luke’s arms. “Come on, sleepy princess.” He coos as he pulls Rey close to his bare chest. She sighs contentedly as she nestles into her daddy and blinks slowly. Michael carefully stands up and begins pacing the room, patting his daughter gently on the back in the comforting way that he knows usually helps her to fall asleep. He shoots a warm smile to Luke who returns it before jogging out of the nursery towards the bathroom. 

Rey lets out a soft gurgling sound and Michael wishes he could sing to her like Luke does but his singing voice is nowhere near soft enough to soothe a baby to sleep. He settles on speaking to her in his usual raspy morning whisper. “Hey my little sweetheart... did you enjoy daddy Luke’s song?” The baby blinks again, her green eyes sparkle in the morning light and Michael falls even more in love with his daughter. It’s amazing how many times in just two weeks that Michael thought he couldn’t love this little precious little angel anymore, he’d been proven wrong every single time. He laughs to himself as he compares that feeling to how many times he’d felt a new spark of affection for Luke. He kind of gets lost in the thought, relishing the soft little weight in his arms and the overall quietness of the house. Before he knows it Rey is sleeping soundly. He smiles triumphantly and slowly places her in her crib. She looks even tinier when she’s not in someone’s arms. She stirs a little at the loss of her father’s warmth and so Michael leans down to stroke her head, running his fingers over her tiny soft blonde curls, hoping that it’ll make her feel secure enough to drift further into sleep. “I’m gonna tell you a little secret, Rey Rey, your daddy Luke is pretty perfect... I mean he’s a bigger dork than me so don’t ever let him tell you otherwise. But you’ll never find anyone sweeter or more caring or more protective. You can never tell him any of this though? It’ll make his ego far too big, we have to keep him on his toes okay?”

A pair of strong arms wrap around his middle, startling Michael a little.

“While we’re on the subject of secrets.” Luke whispers into his husband's ear. “Neither of you can tell nana Liz that Rey isn’t just an abbreviation of Rachel, okay?”

Michael turns his head enough to see the side of Luke’s face. “Are you kidding me?” He hisses. “You still haven’t told her?”

Luke gives his husband a guilty smile. “If she knows we named our daughter after a character from a Star Wars movie she’ll never trust us to have more kids.”

Spinning in Luke’s hold, Michael faces his husband fully. “I’m not having every card from your mother addressed to ‘Rachel’. Our daughter’s name is Rey and that’s final, your Mum will just have to get used to that.”

“Hmm I love it when you get all bossy, Michael.” Luke grins, burying his face in Michael’s bare shoulder. 

Michael’s unable to suppress the laugh that escapes him. “Don’t try to flatter me, you big coward...” he jokes.

“Fine! But can you please forgive me enough to come back to bed with me because I’m so tired and I just want a fluffy chest to rest my head on!” He fake sobs.

Michael doesn’t need any further convincing. “It’s a good job I love you.” He concedes. “But don’t think you’re getting out of this. We’ll discuss it later.”

“Can we just cut straight to the punishment instead?” Luke asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Michael ignores his husband’s attempt at hinting at sex for later and turns to place a gentle kiss on his daughter’s forehead. “I may have lied when I said your daddy Luke is perfect...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this so I’m contemplating writing parent fluff for every ship...


End file.
